Una noche
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando kaname se ausenta una noche?


Otra noche en guardia, estaba empezando a cansarse de estar todas las noches cuidando que los le da clase diurna no se colaran con los de la clase nocturna, pero todo sea por que los vampiros y los humanos puedan convivir en paz, llego a la fuente de siempre, se sentó y miró su reflejo en el agua pensando que ahora tenían que doblar esfuerzos Zero y ella ya que kaname se había ido por tres días y por lo general la clase nocturna se descontrolaba un poco pero nadie quería tener problemas con kaname, hacía varios días que no le hablaba, que ni al verlo se sentía nerviosa, estaba empezando a pensar que el amor que sentía por kaname estaba empezando a morir, pero también florecía en el corazón de ese hombre que se dedicaba a cazar vampiros y que al mismo tiempo era uno, el de cabellera color plata y ojos morados que siempre le escondían algo… zero, sin saber cómo ni cuándo zero se había colado en su corazón, no le importaba que el fuera un vampiro, de echo hasta gozaba al sentir que le clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello y podía jurar que él también lo disfrutaba, disfrutaban ese momento tan íntimo entre los dos, pero después todo volvía a ser normal, el volvía a ser el zero que no mostraba nada y que siempre se excluía, siempre quiso saber quera lo que ocurría con él, porque siempre su mirada se mostraba triste y hasta melancólica, como si él quisiese algo pero que no lo pudiera obtener, y esa mirada siempre se la mostraba a ella y solo a ella, al resto les mostraba miradas frías sin expresar ningún sentimiento hasta llegar al punto de asustarlos con su mirada, y en muy pocas ocasiones podía decirle algunas cosas de su vida…

Yuuki se encontraba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente… ¿Y zero?

Llevaba varias horas recorriendo la escuela y no había rastro de él, lo había buscado incluso en la torre pero nada, de repente se escucharon unos pasos, Yuuki miró en dirección de estos y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente pero no por miedo más bien por saber quién era esa persona

Yuuki: Zero

Zero tenía en sus manos una manta, Yuuki lo miró expectante…

Zero: Toma hace algo de frió y te puedes resfriar

Yuuki tomó la manta y miró a los ojos a zero, otra vez esa mirada de melancolía que le carcomía el alma pero esta vez había algo más detrás de esta, algo que definió como ¿ternura?

Yuuki: Gracias

Yuuki se cubrió con la manta y miró a zero

Yuuki: ¿Tú no tienes frio?

Zero: No

Le respondió con un tono fuerte que la asustó

Yuuki: ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Zero: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yuuki: Parece que alguien te ha molestado por tu tono de voz

Zero suspiró y la miró a los ojos

Zero: El trabajo me tiene cansado, tener que vigilar a los de la clase diurna es muy pesado y más ahora que kaname se ha ido

Yuuki: Si lo sé, los de la clase nocturna se pueden descontrolar pero nadie quiere tener problemas con kaname

Una brisa fría izo que Yuuki se estremeciera

Zero: Será mejor ir a descansar parece que hoy no habrá nada interesante

Yuuki asintió con la cabeza, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su edificio, al llegar a la habitación de Yuuki zero se dirigió hacia la suya pero Yuuki le detuvo

Yuuki: Zero ¿podrías acompañarme hasta que me duerma?

Zero se resistió un poco pero terminó accediendo a su petición, al entrar Yuuki se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se duchó, al salir zero la estaba esperando de pie en la ventana, la observó embelesado, había visto muchas veces a Yuuki con su ropa para dormir pero hoy especialmente lucia hermosa, se dirigió hasta la cama y Yuuki se recostó en esta, zero la cubrió con la manta y la observó, Yuuki lo miraba a los ojos y sin saber cómo ni cuándo ambos habían unido sus labios en un beso, zero se colocó encima de ella y Yuuki simplemente lo abrazó por el cuello, sus lenguas se encontraron dando inicio a una batalla donde no había ganador, zero se separó lentamente de los labios de ella unidos por un débil hilo de saliva que termino por romperse en los labios de zero, ambos respiraban muy agitadamente

Zero: Será mejor que me detengas ahora, luego podría ser tarde

Se lo dijo en un tono sensual y ronco por la pasión

Yuuki: Quiero hacer esto contigo zero, te amo

Con esas palabras zero comprendió que no quería que paran, comenzaron con unos besos por aquí y por allá, carisias que recorrían todo su cuerpo y palabras de amor que decían todo lo que los corazones sentían por ambos, el momento de la unión llegó y con eso ambos se sentían en la gloría pero la verdadera gloria la alcanzaron cuando llegaron al clímax, tocando el cielo con sus propias manos y regresando a la tierra, zero se acomodó al lado de Yuuki y la atrajo hacía si recostándola en su pecho dejando que ambas respiraciones de calmaran, zero se cubrió a ambos con la manta y Yuuki se acercó más a él

Yuuki: Zero… tú… ¿me quieres?

Zero la miro unos instantes con sus ojos llenos de ternura y amor que jamás le había demostrado a nadie

Zero: No te quiero… te amo

Esa fue la confesión de zero hacía Yuuki antes de que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos, no les importaba que sucedería después lo único que importaba en ese momento eran ellos dos


End file.
